This is for You
by xXxTheAvengerxXx
Summary: When Dana meet's Andy, the lead singer of her best friend's band everything starts to turn around in her life. But when she learns of a new update in her parents' death, will everything turn out okay or will she end up just like her parents- six feet under?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Okay so this story is also on my deviantart page if you want to look at my other stuff.**

**xXxNightShiftxXx -my username**

**There you go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Come on!" Ashley yelled, grabbing my wrist and turning me towards him. "This demo actually sounds really, _really _good." I sighed and looked at him seriously. I took in his dark jeans and Misfits tee shirt. It's been his style since seventh grade, which also happened to be the same year he handed me his first demo. They haven't gotten worse for say… but they haven't gotten better either. I looked into his pleading brown eyes and sighed.

"Look, you said that the last- what ten times? What makes this different?" I asked him, trying to save myself from having to listen to the CD on the way home.

"We have a new singer and he is amazing! It's ridiculous!" He exclaimed as we walked out the school. He's handed me about five demos since our two years here. He put his hands on my shoulders and stood in front of me. "Please?" He asked softly. I tried to look anywhere but his face but failed miserably. I stepped away from him and ran a hand through my hair.

"Darn you and your Bambi eyes." I muttered, sighing. "Fine. Fine, give me the disk. I better not regret this." I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said, a grin splitting his face.

"Yeah, but really this better be good." He looked at me with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

"Since when have I given you a bad demo?" He asked.

"When did you first give me a demo again?" I asked, smirking. He started walking towards me- in turn making me walk backwards. I bumped into the wall which was right by the door. He smirked as I neared me once again. I tried my luck and bolted for the door. He wrapped his arm around my waist and yanked me off the ground and over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Put me down!" I noticed four guys walking out from the school. I panicked and pounded my fists on his back, causing him to laugh harder then he already was. I rolled my eyes and reached up for his hair. I grabbed the hair that hung by his shoulders and yanked as hard as I could. He released me but I fell forward. I screamed, closed my eyes, and put my arms out in front of me. I expected to feel impact on my hands in about three seconds when I felt something push my body and catch me. I peeked through my lashed to see a mass of black hair and pale skin. I was in a guy's arms, a foot or two away from where I was supposed to land. I heard Jinxx, Jake, and Christian talking to Ashley as laughter arose from the group. I groaned and stood up. Ashley looked up at me.

"What did you pull my hair for?" He asked, still rubbing his scalp.

"What did you drop me for?" I shot back. The guy who caught me snickered. I turned to him. "Thanks for catching me." I said. He shrugged.

"No problem." He stood up and I got a good look at him. He had shoulder length black hair that was parted on the right, causing some of it to cover his face. He wore black jeans, a black tank top and a black denim jacket with a black scarf. I finally made eye contact with him and was captivated immediately by his piercing blue eyes. He held out a hand. "Andy." His voice was so _deep_. I quickly composed myself and shook his hand.

"Dana." I said with a slight nod. "So you're the new lead singer?" I asked. I could feel the guy's gazes on me. Even though I wasn't in the band, if I didn't like the kid he didn't stand a second look. He nodded and leaned in towards me.

"To be honest, they really need me." I grinned.

"If you're as good as they say you are you better not leave." He chuckled and pulled away. I slid a hand behind my back and gave the guys a discreet thumbs up. I heard them release a breath and turned to watch them relax their tensed positions. Christian was the first to break the silence.

"So are we going to practice or what?" He asked. After a chorus of yes's we all piled into Ashley's car and drove to his garage. The guys plugged in their basses, guitars, and mics while I sat on top of one of the taller amp's and scrolled through my twitter feed.

"Fall out Boy, Asking Alexandria, Bring Me the Horizon, and Sleeping with Sirens- you really listen to these guys?" Andy asked, appearing behind me.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just surprised. You don't seem like the kind of person who would listen to that." He said.

"Yet I just hang around with a rock band?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Andy! We don't have all day!" Ashley yelled. Andy smirked and walked over. He walked up to the mic and closed his eyes as he waited for his cue to sing. When he opened his eyes, pure determination glittered in them and a dark smile filled his face. He opened his mouth to sing and as he did, I was frozen and my mouth fell open.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and as always...**

**Fly On!**

**~TheAvenger~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When he sang, the world froze to hear his beautiful voice. He knew what he was singing and put feeling behind every word. My eyes started to water around the chorus. He glanced over at me while he was holding the last note. He winked at me and I felt my face heat. I hopped off my perch and walked inside the house, already dialing my best friend. When I walked in, Ashley's mom looked up from the dinner she was preparing.

"Hi Mrs. Purdy." I said, waving at her. She smiled back and nodded towards the garage door.

"That new singer is really something right?" She asked in amazement. "They're actually going to go up in the business with that guy."

"I know! This is the best they've ever been!" I said excitedly. "Hey do you know if Lauren's coming over?" I asked her. It was basically perfect that my best friend was dating Christian. More time to hang out.

"Maybe. Why don't you call her?" I nodded and walked out the front door, sitting on the top step. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in five." She said, hanging up. I smiled. This is why she's my best friend- she's always there when I need her. I waited for her car to pull up when I heard the guys sing one of their older songs. Knives and Pens. I hummed along to the chorus as Lauren pulled up in her black range rover. She sat down next to me with a huge grin across her face.

"They actually sound good." She said. I nodded my agreement.

"What do you know about the lead singer?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"He just moved here from Cincinnati. He was bullied at his old school for the music that he listened to. Thank god he didn't give in to the norm right?" She chuckled to herself. "Anyway," she continued. "He's studying at the School for Creative and Performing Arts. Hey isn't that where you go?" I nodded.

"How did I not know about this kid? We probably even left at the same time to meet up with Ashley and the guys." I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"So what's with the sudden interest?" She asked. I fell back against the concrete flooring of the patio. "Oh. My. God. You have a crush on him don't you?" She exclaimed. I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"First of all, I only met him like two hours ago. Way too soon to call anything a crush okay?" She licked my hand and I smirked and rubbed my hand all over her face.

"Ewwww!" She screamed, pulling away. I laughed and stood up.

"I don't know what you're 'ew'-ing about. It's _your_ spit." She rolled her eyes. "Want to go listen to the guys?" She nodded and followed me through the house into the garage. She smiled at Christian then stopped when she saw Andy. He was so into the music, he didn't notice that we walked in until he saw me take my perch on the amp. He winked and Lauren passed me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes at both of them and closed my eyes to listen to the music. As the final chord rang through the room a smile played at the edges of my lips. I just had this feeling that something great was going to come out of this. I just knew it. Andy got done packing up first and I waved him over as Lauren sashayed over to Christian.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked him. I wanted to make sure my information was correct.

"The School for Creative and Performing Arts. Why?" He replied.

"That's where I go." I said. "What year?"

"Sophomore. You?"

"Same. How have we not met before?" I said. He chuckled.

"What are you majoring in?" He asked me.

"Drama and vocal music." I replied.

"Same here. You can sing?" He questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. Why is it that everything about me surprises you? I mean really!" I said laughing. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the amp.

"Sing something. Now." He said, crossing his arms. I stared at him gawking.

"Funny how you think you can order me around." I said, pushing his demand to the side. He sighed.

"Okay. Please sing something?" He said, looking at me through his long lashes. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the acoustic guitar off his holder and played one of the first songs I learned- She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty. As soon as he realized what song it was, he added his own harmony parts. I looked up at him and smiled at the happiness that showed on his face from just singing. We sang the last note and received at first a shocked silence from everyone else, then a chorus of yells and whistles echoed through the room. I laughed and put up the guitar.

"So why aren't you the lead singer of this band? I mean you are really amazing." My face heated and I ran my hand through my black hair.

"Thanks, but I'd rather sing solo. I mean yeah I'll work with you guys when you need it but I want to mainly focus on my own career." He nodded.

"Hey, we could work on some stuff together. Not like a full out thing, just a few songs. I mean, we sounded good together and-" I cut him off.

"Yeah sure. That'd be fun. How about free period tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure. Awesome." He then straightened up and walked towards the door. "I have to go guys. Homework and stuff. It was cool. See you tomorrow." He said leaving us alone.

"Oh. So after one day of knowing the guy, Dana gets a date." Jinxx spoke up.

"Not a date, just a collaboration. There's nothing personal about it." I said, calmly. He made kissing noises my way. I spun on my heel and glared at him. "Once again. Nothing. Personal." I said, putting weight behind each word.

"I really see something between you guys." Lauren said as Christian wrapped his arms around her waist. He nodded in agreement. I groaned and stormed into the house. I sat on the couch and leaned back, closed my eyes, and sighed. I don't like him, right? I felt someone sit next to me and sat up.

"Oh hey." I said, leaning against Ashley's shoulder.

"Hi." He said. After a moment of silence, he ruffled my hair. "Just… be careful around Andy. Okay?" He asked. I scrunched my eyebrows and looked up at him in confusion. "Please? For me?" He begged. Something in his voice sliced through me.

"Yeah sure." I said. He smiled and went back to the garage, leaving me more confused than I have ever been.

* * *

**Chapter two! Okay tell me what you think and remember you can see more of my work at xXxNightShiftxXx on deviantart. Thanks for reading! And as always...**

**Fly On!**

**~TheAvenger~**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and an army of butterflies decided to attack. I rolled over on my bed and yelled into my pillow. I looked over at the picture on my bedside table of me, my mother, and my father smiling at the camera. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked the air, knowing they wouldn't answer. "Lord help me." I muttered, as I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I scrubbed my favorite vanilla body wash into my skin and rinsed, feeling the hot water relax my tense muscles. Stepped out of the shower and slipped. I reached for anything to hold on to, and grabbed my shower curtain. I still fell, but I brought the shower rod down with me. I quickly rolled on my side and felt the rod slam against my arm. "Agh!" I yelled, caressing my aching arm. I got up and looked at it in the mirror. It wasn't bruising yet, but I knew it would soon. I tried to cover the spot with a little bit of concealer. I gave up and walked back to my room.

I stood in front of my closet and glared at it. I had absolutely nothing that looked cute enough to wear. I groaned and frantically searched through my closet and decided on black skin tight jeggings and an off the shoulder dark purple shirt with a black chain locket with a heart that dangled at the bottom of it. Inside of the heard was a beautiful DB etched into it. I brushed my hair so that most of it was covering the right side of my face. I smiled at my reflection and rolled my eyes. Funny how a smile can fool the world. I looked at my clock and saw that I had about an hour left. It takes about fifty minutes to walk to my school so I decided to paint my nails- what other color then black. After stuffing some mascara and eyeliner in my bag I walked out the door. I'd have to rush to the restroom to try to make myself look decent. I put in my earbuds and placed my music on shuffle. Saturday Night by the Misfits came on first. I hummed along as a car rolled up by me. I tried not to look, but it slowed down to my speed. I was halfway to school and I measured how long it would take for me to run there. Suddenly the car's window rolled down.

"Dana?" the man asked. I looked into the car to see that Andy was on the driver's side.

"Hey." I said with a smile. He returned my smile then looked confused.

"Why are you walking to school? Can't you drive?" He asked.

"I have my license but I can't afford a car." I shrugged.

"What about your parents? Can't they take you?" He pressed. I laughed without humor.

"If only life was that kind." He looked puzzled, but shook his head- as if to clear it.

"Well do you want a ride?" He offered. "You have a few more miles until you're there so…" He trailed off. I weighed my options. I _would_ get there earlier…

"Okay. Sure. Thanks." I said, climbing into the car. He turned up the music and nodded along to the beat. Maybe I can kill some time and actually apply some makeup. I dug in my bag for the black tube of my eyeliner but before the brush could touch my skin, I felt Andy's hand on my wrist. I looked up but his eyes were still on the road. "What?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You look better without makeup." He said simply. I looked at him sideways for a moment, then burst out laughing. He glanced over at me. "Do I get to hear the joke?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just think it's funny how you think I can look even decent without my makeup." I said, still laughing lightly to myself.

"All I do is say the truth, weather you believe it or not." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever." I said, bringing the brush back to my face.

"I'm serious. You don't need it. Don't wear what you don't need." I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and found myself lost- entranced. He broke my gaze and turned back towards the road. I looked to the tube, then back at Andy. Sighing, I put it away as we pulled into the school parking lot. He looked over at my makeup free face and smiled. He ruffled my hair and laughed when I glared at him.

"Good Dana." He said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes as I took my brush out to fix it. He took it from my hands and started messing with it.

"What's up with you and no boundaries?" I asked, appalled. He smirked and held out his hand.

"Comb please." He said simply. I glanced at his waiting hand, groaned, and dug in my bag for the comb. "Thank you." He said, taking it from my hand. He parted my hair closer to the middle then brushed my hair into a slight bang and the rest away from my face. I looked at it and grimaced. There was a reason why I always covered my face.

"Now I have to redo it completely. Thanks." I said looking at my reflection.

"You have a pretty face. Don't cover it." He said softly. I looked up at him to see his eyes already on me. I couldn't have known him for only two days. I feel like I've known him forever.

"Ok stop flirting. We need to get to class." I said smirking. He laughed and we stepped out of the car. As soon as we walked through the doors I felt everyone's stares on me.

"You really should keep your face covered. No one want's to see that." Becca sneered. Great. So within thirty seconds of being in school I was already being insulted. I looked down and tried to use my hair as a curtain. She came up to me with her "pack" close behind her. She picked up the locket. "This is a beautiful necklace. It would suck if something were to happen to it." She said with an evil smirk on her face. I looked up panic in my eyes. My mother gave me this for my fourteenth birthday. It was the last thing she ever gave me.

"Please, no. Please." I begged her, trying to yank the heart from her hand. She only laughed and tugged.

"Hey, can't you leave her alone?" Andy finally spoke up.

"Oh so now you have the emo boy sticking up for you. How cute." She laughed. My blood boiled. I glared up at her and she leaned back, clearly taken off guard because of my anger. She quickly composed herself.

"For Christ's sake shut up! No one wants to hear the crap that comes out of your mouth. Now do everyone a little favor and shut the hell up okay?" I yelled in her face. She pushed me against the lockers with her forearm on my throat.

"So now that you have a little friend you think you can talk to me however you want?" She hissed. "You know that if I wanted to," She paused, leaning towards my ear. "I could end you."

"Then do it." I whispered. She took a step back and looked me in the face. "I dare you." I said. She smirked.

"That'd be too easy. " She growled. I felt my face heat. I had to do something. I spit in her face. She screeched and clawed at my face. Someone finally pulled her off of me and Andy took me away from all of the commotion.

"What locker number are you?" He asked.

"Nine forty." I replied, looking down at my shoes. We stopped in front of my locker and he kneeled down so we were at the same level. He looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, studying my face. I nodded, then his hand brushed across my face.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I complained through my teeth. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're so okay. Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked.

"I'm not dying am I?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then I don't need to go." I said. I turned and opened my locker, pulling out my journals for my first two classes. "You have free period after lunch right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Want to meet outside at lunch so we can work longer?"

"That's what I was thinking. Ok see you." I said, waving.

"Don't get yourself killed!" He yelled at me. I turned, stuck my tongue out at him, than ran to my first class- leaving him behind.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 guys c: tell moi what you think! Thanks for reading and as always... Fly On!**

**~TheAvenger~**


End file.
